Marie, daughter Of Dr Facilier
by Coffee and sugar addict
Summary: Introducing our latest VK, Marie Facilier! With her father's gift for magic and her own snark, can she survive the worst and best of Auradon Prep?
1. Chapter 1

**Marie, Daughter of Dr. Facilier  
**

 **I stared at the letter from Auradon, it glimmered slightly and my own magic reacted slightly to it. "Go on, Cher, open it!" My father reassured me, his Louisianan accent still strong even from years living on the Isle of the Lost. I nodded and opened it. It was a letter inviting me to live there and go to Auradon Prep. My hands were shaking, so dad took it and started reading.**

 **1 Week Later**

" **Ok, boo, you got everything? Cards, voodoo dolls, extra coats? You know how cranky you get when you're cold!" Dad teased and I raised a nearly black eyebrow "Mon pere! We've gone over this a million times since I got that stupid letter! Who's gonna keep an eye on you? You never take care of yourself!" I fretted. Dad ran a magic business, but because he didn't tell people what they wanted to hear, they always tried to beat the crap out of him. He also tried to cheat them of their money, but that was beside the point. "I'll be fine, oui oui, I changed the locks and re-did the intruder keep out spell you made. It works every time." He smiled and kissed the top of my head, and tried to smooth the curls down. I hugged him one last time, straightened my dark purple, almost black jacket, and picked up my worn duffel bag. "Promise you'll write every week?" he asked, giving me the pouty purple eyes and I rolled my own. "I've already promised at least 5 times!" I said, trying not to laugh. I failed miserably and ran to give him one more hug. "Take care of yourself, Mon Cher! J'adore tu!" he said, and straightened my coat. "You too, dad! J'adore tu!" I said and got into the limo, which was stocked with pretty much everything you would find in some snobby prince's limo. The only reason I was going was because dad wanted a better life for me. I was still a villain's kid and I wouldn't let them, or me, forget it!**

 **When I got to Auradon Prep, their band was playing some off-key song, and the precious royals and Fairy Godmother were waiting for me. I got out and grabbed my duffel, blowing back a strand of my curly hair and raised my chin in a kind of challenge. A boy wearing a crown stepped forward, smiled brightly and shook my hand and said "Welcome to Auradon Prep, Marie Facilier! I'm King Ben! We're so glad you could join us!" Ugh, was everyone this bright and cheery? He wouldn't have lasted one day on the Isle! "It's good to be here!" I said through my teeth and he said "Come, I'll give you the tour!"**

 **The place was huge! Thank mon pere's friends on the other side that King Ben had given me a map! We were just leaving the library when we turned a corner and someone walked into me. Of course I fell on my butt. "Marie, are you alright?" Ben said, holding out a hand to help me up, which I ignored. I looked at the person I had walked into. My first thought was that he was tall, but I was only 5 feet and 5 inches, so a lot of people were taller than me. He had tan skin; shiny black hair tied back and dark brown eyes, which were currently glaring at me. I raised my head, and folded my arms. "Marie Facilier, I presume?" he asked as if he already knew the answer. "Who wants to know?" I replied, raising an eyebrow. "Marie, may I introduce you to Prince Raymond of Maldonia, son of King Naveen and Queen Tiana." Ben said, sounding tense. "Well, well, the Facilier brat comes to Auradon. Your father caused my parents quite a bit of trouble." He said, circling me. "Raymond, remember, all the villain's children are-"Ben started, but I interrupted him. I could fight my own battles. "Hmm, that's funny, because you're pretty tall for a frog. Wearing the right color though." I said snarkily, looking down at his green ensemble. He narrowed his eyes and took a step towards me. "Ray! There you are!" a girl about my age yelled, running to him. She had his black hair and eyes, only hers weren't narrowed in anger. "Hey, Evangeline, you're not supposed to be running in the halls. Came from the kitchen again?" He asked and it was true, she had flour all over her tan dress. He glanced at me and said to her "Careful sis, you don't want to get too close to** _ **her**_ **. She's Facilier's kid." She looked at me for the first time, and instead of anger, I saw pity and a bit of wariness in her eyes. "Evangeline, I was wondering if you would be Marie's roommate and take her under your wing." Ben phrased it as a question but it was obviously a royal command. She hesitated and glanced at me, then smiled at Ben "Sure Ben. Come on, I'll show you our room." She said to me and I followed her, ignoring the arguing echoing behind me.**

 **Our room turned out to be a light lavender color and I instantly fell in love with it. There were two dressers, two desks, two beds, and two closets. One side was obviously Evangeline's, so I walked over to the other bed and put my bag down. She watched me as I unpacked. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and said "Qoui?" and turned to face her. She bit her lip and said tentatively "Je suis desole pour mon frere." Stunned, I smiled. "Merci!" I replied. "I said it right?" she asked excitedly and I nodded and she whooped. "I was never as great with languages as Ray!" And she laughed. Her happiness was infectious and I smiled and said "You said it perfectly."**

" **I'm sorry for how Ray treated you. I don't blame you for your father's actions and neither should he." She said. "Ca va. I expected it and worse. What I didn't expect was someone, especially the daughter of the people my father wronged, to actually be nice to me. Why are you being nice? You and your brother have a right to be rude to me after what my dad did." I replied.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marie, Daughter of Dr. Facilier**

 **Chapter 2**

" **Why are you being nice? You and your brother have a right to be rude to me after what my father did." I said, and waited for her reply, feeling nervous and annoyed that I was nervous. Why should I care what anyone here thought of me? She paused for a moment and said "That was over 20 years ago, and you are not your father. You are Marie Facilier, a person who deserves a chance for the world to see her as Marie and not Facilier's kid." My mouth dropped open, I was so stunned. My dad's archrival's kid was not only being nice to me, but she was treating me as if I was a human, not a villain's kid. She grinned and hugged me. I stiffened, then after a minute tentatively hugged her back.**

 **We went down to dinner, where we were served whatever we wanted. I noticed some kids having gourmet looking meals, but all I wanted was my dad's and mine Jambalaya. Dad only made it when it was a great day or a really bad day and we needed some comfort food. The servers put a bowl of Jambalaya in front of me. It tasted great, except it was missing something. "If I had some more red pepper flakes and a little more garlic, this would be exactly how my dad and I make it." I thought aloud, but Evangeline, who had been sitting next to me said "You cook too?" she said, smiling at me and reached into a bag next to her and withdrew a packet of red pepper flakes and a thing of garlic salt, and handed it to me. "Yeah, dad and I cook all the time. Mostly it's me cooking, cuz dad's always working and not many people will go to him for voodoo, because he has a reputation as a bit of a cheat." I said, not meaning to be blunt, just being matter of fact. "I'm sorry" she said and gave me a side hug which I leaned in to.**

" **Ohh, look, its Facilier's spawn! What, did you voodoo magic my sister into liking you? She wouldn't otherwise!" Raymond said meanly from behind us. Well, I could be mean too. I turned and stood up, pulling out my cards. "Let's read your fortune, shall we?" the cards told the truth, but you could spin it different ways. But before I could say anything, he slapped the cards out of my hands and stepped on them. "There, now you're exactly like your dad. How does it feel to be worthless and pathetic?" He said, and if Evangeline hadn't stepped between us, I would have slapped him. "Raymond! Stop being so mean to her! It's not her fault her dad is Dr. Facilier! We can't choose our parents!" She yelled, and I started picking up my cards, tears threatening. It was obvious that I didn't belong here and I missed dad and wanted to go home. "Don't worry about it, Evangeline. I couldn't care less what he thinks." I said, keeping my emotions hidden and started walking back to our room. I wasn't hungry anymore. There were some things Jambalaya couldn't fix.**

 **The Next Morning**

 **I was woken up at dawn by a very cheery and loud Evangeline. "It's a beautiful morning and we have school in 3 hours, so let's get moving!" She said loudly, with a huge grin. I grumbled and put my pillow over my head and grumbled "** **Fait pas une esquandal" and snuggled deeper into my blankets, and moaning when she swiped my pillow. "You little voleur! Give it back!" I said, trying to grab it and she took the opportunity to pull me out of bed. "Go take a shower and get dressed and then you can have your pillow back. I grew up with Ray, who's even less than a morning person than you. You aren't winning this fight." She said, a smirk on her face. I glared a t her and mumbled about morning people as I collected my outfit for the day.**

 **I sipped my black café and tried to stay awake as I finished all my homework that night. My body ached from my Physical Education class and I just wanted to sleep. I hear a tapping at the door and reluctantly got up; my purple PJ top riding up a bit as I stretched then went to figure out who was outside. I opened the door to find Raymond of all people. "What do you want?" I said, crossing my arms, going into defense mode. He looked down at the floor and I narrowed my purple eyes. He opened his mouth and said "Evangeline mentioned that you needed some help with some of the defense and offense moves we were practicing in P.E., and practically ordered me to help you, since I'm doing well in the class." I looked over to Evangeline's side of the room and cursed when I remembered that she was sleeping over with a couple of friends in their room. "She mentioned that you wouldn't believe me, so she gave this note to me to give to you." He said and handed me a sealed letter. It said: "Marie, I told Ray to help you out with the moves we were practicing in P.E., and made him promise not to be rude. If he's rude, tell him I said that I won't bake him any sweets for a month and he'll behave. Have fun training!" –Evangeline. I was caught between amusement and annoyance as I finished reading. It was in her handwriting, so I knew it wasn't a forgery, but what did she say to him to make him help me? Guess I was stuck. "Give me a few minutes to change" I said and closed the door and got out leggings and a loose shirt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marie, Daughter of Dr. Facilier  
Chapter 3**

 **I winced as I blocked Raymond's punch with my forearm and, again, wondered why I was holding back. "Fight back already! Or are you too scared?!" He shouted, and, after an hour of holding back, I snapped. He threw a punch and I turned around so that my back was facing him, grabbed his arm, and threw him over my shoulder. He hit the ground and jumped up, right into my punch and he doubled over as my fist connected with his stomach. Then, to end it, I swept my leg under his, knocking his legs out from under him. Sitting on him, I said "I was holding back, you jerk! If we were on the Isle, I would have pulverized you for calling me a coward." and stood up, grabbing my stuff. He was sitting up and watching me. "I have homework to finish." I snapped and left.  
The next morning, I was covered in bruises, but since it was Saturday, I didn't have to get up. "Hey Marie, you Ok? That's a lot of bruises." Evangeline said when I groaned as I sat up. "I let your brother have too many hits. I won the match though." I said, going to my desk to write a letter. "I heard you gave him a beating though!" She said, trying to hide a grin. "He was getting a big head from no one ever beating him in a match." And I laughed then winced. I had a bruise or two on my ribs. "I was holding back. On the Isle, magic isn't enough to defend yourself, and dad would get beat up for his magic not always doing what people wanted it to do for them. When that happened, I would help dad beat them off. Every so often, people who had a vendetta against dad would go after me when he wasn't around. I learned to fight really well really quickly." I explained, not turning around, still writing. "He's your brother, and you've been so nice to me, so I didn't want to hurt him. But after an hour of him beating me up and calling me a coward, I snapped. I'm sorry." I said, finally turning around, not prepared for the hug she engulfed me in. "Ow, ow! Ribs, bruises, ow!" I yelped and she jumped back. "Sorry! She said and I replied "It's ok." My stomach growled and she laughed. "Come on, let's go get some food!" She said, dragging me out the door, giving me just enough time to throw my jacket over my PJ's.**

 **Ray's POV**

 **(The night before, after Marie left)**

" _ **Ow! I didn't know she could hit that hard, my stomach's still throbbing! I shouldn't have called her a coward, not when she was holding back on purpose. She must have learned to fight on the Isle really well".**_ **I thought and I stood up and winced. "** _ **The look on her face when I called her coward… Oooh!"**_ **I shuddered, remembering how dark and scary her gorgeous purple eyes got. "** _ **Wait, what? Did I just… Am I ….? No, of course not, I'm just tired!"**_ **I thought and shook my head, picking up my bag and walking out of the gym.**

" **Owww" was my first word waking up.**

" **Hey, bud, you ok? You look like someone beat you up!" Ben said, sounding concerned. "Evangeline convinced me to help out Marie with the defense and offense moves we learned yesterday in P.E. turned out she was holding back the whole time, until I made the mistake of calling her a coward. She threw me over her shoulder and punched me in the stomach. She hits really hard." I said, looking down at my stomach, which was sporting a Marie fist-sized bruise, in spectacular colors. My stomach grumbled and Ben grabbed my arm, saying "Let's get some food in you before you get grumpy! Come on!" I grabbed a t-shirt, muttering about how cheerful he and Evangeline were in the morning and he laughed. "Come on, let's go down to the kitchens!  
"** _ **We weren't the only ones who had that idea, apparently."**_ **I thought as I heard Evangeline and Marie's voices and them laughing. It was hard to believe but there Marie was, dark curly hair, and the same purple PJ's as she had on last night before we went to go work on defense and offense. She laughed, and I stared. Somehow, my little sis had gotten Marie to open up and laugh! She had an amazing smile, but it faded as soon as she saw me. Unable to stop myself, I sighed and she narrowed her eyes. "Ray? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Evangeline asked in a slightly cold voice and I winced. "Sure" I said, trying to sound offhand, but I probably failed. Marie shrugged and as she did, the sleeve of her coat fell a bit, just enough for me to see the bruises. I got a not-good feeling in my stomach. I had made those bruises, all to prove that I was better than her, and she had held back, nearly that whole time. As soon as Evangeline finished talking to me, I would go apologize to her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marie, daughter of Dr. Facilier**

 **Chapter 3**

Evangeline grabbed my upper arm and dragged me outside into hallway, the fierce look in her brown eyes making me nervous. Despite being my little sister, she was still scary. "You're a real jerk, you know that, right? She was in so much pain when she got up this morning, but why should you care? You've been so mean to her and I'm sick of it!" she yelled up at me. Jeez, she's scary when she's mad! She must get it from our mom. "If you keep this, I'm going to write to mom and let her know how awful you're being." She threatened. "Make nice or leave Maria alone. You're not the only one who's been mean to her and she's got enough problems." She said to me and walked back into the kitchen. Eventually I went back to Ben's and my room to think for a while.  
 **Marie's POV  
Couple weeks later, cuz I can  
**Ray's been acting really weird around me lately. The day after we sparred, he actually apologized to me for being mean and calling me a coward. He's been really nice to me since then and if we start arguing, he'll glance at Evangeline, than quickly walk away and she'll get a rather smug look on her face. I don't know what's going on and I don't like it. What did she say to make him be nice to me?  
I was in Goodness class; we had recently gotten a new teacher who was a jerk. We had VK's and Auradon kids in there too now. He always looked down on us VK's and if we were to work super hard on an assignment, he would only give us half-credit or even less, whereas if the others did an assignment halfway, he gave them all B's or above! It was unfair, but then again, so was he.  
"Marie, could you kindly tell us what made your father choose the path of evil?" the class, who had clearly been bored out of their minds, snapped to attention, Auradon's kids excited to see a new VK put in her place. Whoop de doo. I sighed and said "There were circumstances that made my father choose bad choices. Mom had died in giving birth to me and I had nearly died too. Dad pleaded with the ones on the other side to save me. They agreed, but he would have to bring them hundreds of souls. It wasn't the best choice, or even a good choice, but he was desperate." The class sat in shocked silence as I finished, stunned by what I had said. The professor appeared shocked for a moment then a cruel look appeared on his face. "Would it not have been better to just let you die?" the class gasped at this, horrified at the professor's callousness. "Your father killed hundreds of innocent people, when in reality, it was your fault. You say he did it to save you, so I say it was your fault those people died. You should be ashamed of yourself." My jaw dropped and I couldn't seem to get a full breath in. My eyes seemed to be warm, and something was sliding down my cheek. He appeared smug and satisfied with the chaos he had wrought, until a voice called out "How dare you?! I've read the history books, and no one even died!" I turned around to find out who was yelling at the professor so. Dad had plotted to kill hundreds, if things had worked out like he had planned, those deaths would have been my fault. It was my fault. Ray continued yelling at the professor, who no longer looked smug, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I packed my bag and quickly ran out of the classroom to my dorm room. I heard someone chasing after me, but I didn't care. Two words kept circling in my head: my fault, my fault, my fault.  
 **Ray's POV  
** Damn, she ran fast! I was still so mad at the teacher for all those things he had said to Marie, and then when she turned to look at me, I couldn't believe what I saw. Her face had severely paled; her eyes were wide and unseeing, tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. She had been angry at me every time we fought, even in those moments when I was being horrible to her, she never cried. That time we had sparred and we both had bruises for nearly two weeks after, she still hadn't cried. But, this… this slime had made her cry! Seeing those tears had made me angrier, until I saw her run out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. I needed to go make sure she was going to be ok! Who knew what she would do after hearing that?  
Running after her, I could hear her sobs and I ran faster, thankful for my long legs and all those times coach made us run when tourney season was over. Catching up to her, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry it out.  
 **Marie's POV  
** I remember running and someone grabbing my hand and pulling me to them and holding me close to them while I cried. I had never cried for so long and it was at least an hour before the tears subsided and I could wipe my eyes. I looked up to see whose shirt I had just ruined and my heart did a strange fluttery thing. It was Ray. Oh jeez! All of a sudden, I was very self-conscious about how I must look to him. Hair a mess, eyes red from crying, his shirt now a mess from me crying. Why the heck did I even care? "Umm, I'm sorry about your shirt." I said, not wanting to meet his eyes and looking down at the floor. He chuckled and said "its fine, I'll just throw it in the wash." He reached out and tucked a strand of hair that had been stuck to my cheek. My eyes widened and I looked up at him.  
 **Ray's POV  
** I looked at her, wondering what to say. What do you say to a girl who's been crying in your arms for more than an hour because your teacher told her she was responsible for hundreds of people's potential deaths? Thankfully, she spoke first. "Umm, I'm sorry about your shirt." She was looking at the floor, her hair covering her face. Not knowing what else to do, I chuckled and told her it was fine, I would just throw it in the wash. She had stepped away from me after she stopped crying, and I wanted to pull her back to me, but I knew she probably wouldn't appreciate that. So, instead I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, willing her to look up at me. She did and I was stunned by how vivid and big her purple eyes were. Our stomachs grumbled just as I was about to ask if she was ok. She grinned shyly and said "I woke up late this morning; your sister was over at a friend's room, having another sleepover. I didn't have breakfast this morning." She was playing with a strand of her hair, winding it around and unwinding it around her finger and I couldn't help how cute she was. I grabbed her hand and said "Come on then! Let's go get food!" and started running for all I was worth. When she started lagging, I simply picked her up piggyback style and get running to the kitchens, ignoring her protests that she was fine and could run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marie, Daughter of Dr. Facilier**

 **Chapter 5**

I walked to the kitchen after classes were over, worried about how Marie was doing. A couple people saw Ray giving Marie a piggyback ride towards the kitchen. I had recently heard Ben and Mal talking to Fairy Godmother about firing that teacher after the whole class had complained to Ben and Mal about the teacher.

I walked into the kitchen to find Marie pulling a tray of croissants out of the oven and Ray was leaning against the counter and watching her. When she looked at him, he quickly glanced away, a light blush coloring his cheeks. Hmm, interesting. I mentally reminded myself to get information from him later. "In my defense, this is my first time making croissants! My apologies, your royal highness, for their misshapen appearance!" Marie said mock angrily at him and setting the tray down on the stove and sticking her tongue out at him. She turned to look at the door and smiled when she saw me. "Hey Evangeline, how are you?" behind her, Ray held a finger to his lips and started trying to steal a croissant. Nope, sorry, bro, not today. "Food stealer alert!" I shrieked and pointed behind her at Ray and he froze and glared at me. Marie turned around, went up to him and slapped his hand away from the croissants. "Who said you could have one?" she said and put his fists on her hips and I went over to her and put my elbow on her shoulder. Looking like the very picture of superiority, Ray drew himself up tall and looked down at us. "I helped make them, therefore I earned one." OHH, so he was playing that card! This was going to be fun to watch! "If helping means stealing the ingredients and hiding the recipe and putting them where I couldn't reach, then yes, you did help! Bravo to you!" she said and cocked her hip and we both smirked. "And you mocked my first ever set of croissants, how cruel!" She said mock tearfully and put her head on my shoulder. Wow, she was good! I patted her on the back while Ray stared at her with an "Omigosh, I made her cry!" look on his face. I couldn't help and I started laughing, soon joined by Marie as she raised her head and saw the look on his face. We stood that way for a while until a girl with purple hair and Ben came in. It was Mal.  
"What did Professor Xavier say to her, Ray?" Mal asked me with ben and Fairy Godmother watching. Marie had refused to talk about it, looking miserable at the thought. "First he asked her why she thought her father chose the path of evil." Mal's eyes narrowed and Ben put an arm around her shoulders. "She told him that her mother had died giving birth to her and that she had nearly died too, but her dad pleaded with the ones on the other side to save her. They agreed but her father would have to give them hundreds of souls in exchange and he agreed. He asked her if it wouldn't have been better just to let her die." Ben looked horrified but Mal looked about ready to spit fire. "He told her that because her father was killing those people to save her, it was her fault those people had nearly died and that she should be ashamed of herself." Mal and Ben looked like they were going to throttle the professor, and Fairy Godmother looked like she was going to Bibbidi Boppidi Boo the hell out of him. Mal reached into the bag slung across her body and withdrew a book of spells and threw it in open. "Mal, no! That is not our way and you know this!" Fairy Godmother said firmly and she reluctantly put the book away. "May I request we fire him and remove him from the school?" Mal asked through her teeth. Ben looked up at me and said in his formal king voice "thank you Raymond, you may go." But mouthed to me as I looked back before going out the door "I'll tell you later" and I nodded, letting him know I got the message.  
Marie and Evangeline were still in the kitchen when I got back and I clearly heard Marie ask Evangeline "Is it my fault so many people nearly died?" in a scared voice, like she was scared we would turn on her. If I saw that professor before he left, I would be sure to break his nose at least for doing this to her. "NO!" Evangeline and I nearly yelled at the same time. "Your father was trying to save you, how could that possibly be your fault?!" Evangeline nearly yelled, furious at the teacher. "That teacher deserves to be fired at least for what he said, don't you dare believe him, don't even listen to him!" I said, walking over to her. Marie seemed to curl in on herself and Evangeline and I hugged her.  
Marie sat on her bed eating a croissant and telling us stories about the Isle and he and her father. "At first, dad didn't even know I could do magic. But then, one day he came home from his work all bloodied and beaten up. His jacket and shirt were torn, his nose and right arm were broken and he had a black eye. I was so mad at him and the people who had beaten him up that the lightbulbs we had in our house all shattered. Dad had never looked happier than that moment and he pulled down his magic book. The very first spell I did was a healing spell. Because of all the times dad and I got beat up, it was the spell I knew the best, other than the barrier and intruder spell." Ray was sitting next to me on my bed and by his shocked look, I could tell he had never known that she and her dad were beaten up on the island. "Why were you and your father beaten up?" he asked and took another croissant from the tray. "Dad runs a magic business, but magic doesn't always do what people want it to and it doesn't work the way people want it to. Spells are tricky and have to be worded precisely or they won't work right or work at all. Because dad can't make the spell do what the person wants it to, people blame dad, thinking he controls the magic." She said, leaving us both confused. "What do you mean? I don't understand." I said and Ray muttered "that makes two of us." Marie bit her lip in thought. "This is kinda hard to explain. Basically, magic is a very powerful force and while it can be used, it demands a price, and people don't always want to fulfill their part of the bargain." She grimaced, her eyes faraway and sad and I wondered what price she had had to pay. Ray and I exchanged glances "You ask her" "no, you ask her". Thankfully, we were spared asking her when someone knocked on the door and Marie went to open it. It was Mal. "Professor Xavier has been fired and is leaving campus today. He's currently in the courtyard if you would like to see him one last time." Marie had a stormy look on her face but she shook her head no. Ray and I stood up to go and told Marie we would be back soon.  
Ray and I approached the professor who was already being booed at by the students. Ray walked right up to him and said loud enough for everyone to hear "This one punch is for Marie." and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He stepped back and I walked up to him and said the same thing and punched him in the stomach and he doubled over. "You verbally attacked a student who was innocent and deserved no such words to be thrown at her." Fairy Godmother said, radiating anger and disapproval. "These blows you have received from her two closest friends were earned and you deserve them. Be gone from this school and never come here again. You are not welcome." She said coldly and we all left him.

When we got back to Marie's and my room, Marie had fallen asleep, a half-finished drawing of a man that I guess must have been her father. He was smiling and I could see the resemblance between him and Marie. I picked up her sketchbook and pencils and put them on her bedside table and Ray took a spare blanket from my bed and put it on her and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

 **Thank you to the people who reviewed! Reading them make me super happy! Got a question for y'all. Should I give Evangeline a nickname and if yes, what nickname?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marie, Daughter of Dr. Facilier**

 **Chapter 6**

 **It had been one week since the Professor was kicked off campus and people were still talking about. They would point me out to each other in the hallways and would whisper behind their hands. Evangeline, or Angie, as I had nicknamed her in my head and Ray kept telling me it would die down, but so far it hadn't. I was walking alone in the halls, on my way to my final class, Art, when 3 girls stepped in front of me, blocking my way. They wore matching outfits and looked like the typical popular girls you hear about. I suppressed a sigh as the one who was clearly the leader said "Professor Xavier was our favorite teacher. It's your fault he was fired and kicked off of campus." I decided to use the snarky method. "And what are you gonna do about it, l'animal de compagnie de l'enseignant?" I said, using the French for teacher's pet but sneering at the end. Time to remind someone where I was from. "We're 4** **th** **year magic users, you don't want to mess with us." One girl threatened. I rolled my eyes "ooh, scary! I'm shaking in my boots!" I said mockingly and the lead girl's eyes narrowed. "Lizza, show her what you can do with air." She commanded one of the girls. "** **Aeris obtinet, abscedat a pulmone ejus, ego nunc ostendo vobis** **!" the girl said and pointed at me. "Air, depart from her lungs, I command you!" I had a split second to call up a shield and I did, her spell shattering harmlessly against my shield. "Lizza, Renee, Jazzy, how dare you!" A female voice called out and Mal stomped over to them, looking absolutely terrifying. They looked scared, and I couldn't blame them. Her green eyes were sparking! "What gives you the right to attack a fellow student like that?" She yelled at them and they cowered. "We were teaching her a lesson she should've learned that day in Professor Xavier's class. She's trash and she doesn't deserve to be here." Renee said cruelly and Mal reached into her bag at her shoulder and they took off running. She sighed and turned to look at me. "Are you ok?" She tried to walk towards me, but my shield was still up. I didn't feel ok. My hands were shaking. "Hey, it's ok, they're gone. I know it doesn't feel like it, but you're safe." She said reassuringly and my shield collapsed. She was there to catch me as I collapsed, legs shaking.**

" **I don't belong here" I said as we sat down on a bench. "Don't say that, you have just as much right to be here as anyone! It might surprise you to know that I felt the same way when I first came here. There are moments when I feel like that." Her confession took me by surprise. "What helps you feel better?" I asked her. To my surprise, she turned pink. "Ben." As if he'd heard her, he came into our view. "Hey Mal, hi Marie." He said to us, but his eyes were on her and she smiled at him. "I heard about what happened with Lizza, Renee, and Jazzy. Are you ok?" He asked me, worry on his face. Was I fine? I didn't know, but I was a good enough liar to fake it. I put on a smile. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'll see you later. Thank you for helping me, Mal." I said and smiled at her. She smiled back but I don't think she bought it. I walked away.**

 **I turned to Ben, who had sat down next to me the moment Marie was gone. "She was lying." I said and he took my hand. "I know. Sorry I'm late. I had to calm down Ray before I came. We were in our room when I got the news, he looked like he was about to put one of the practice swords to use on those three. They've been getting worse, I don't know how to make them stop." He sighed and I rubbed his back. "Should we send him to find her?" I asked him and he grinned. "If I know Ray, he's already found her."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Marie, Daughter Of Dr. Facilier**

 **Chapter 7**

 **It had been about a month since the incident with Lizza, Jazzy, and Renee and today was Parent Visitation Day. All the kids, including the VK's had to be present. "Umm Angie? Are you sure about this?" I asked Angie as I came out of the bathroom wearing a light purple halter dress that came to my thighs and twirled a little bit. "You look incredible! Oooh, just wait until he sees you, he won't be able to pick his jaw up off the floor!" Evangeline squealed and clapped her hands. Huh, who? "Who?" I asked but she just smiled. "Now sit and I'll do your hair." Knowing it was pointless to argue, I sat in front of her mirror and relaxed as she started to braid my hair with little purple flowers.**

 **Evangeline smirked at me as she came down the stairs and she looked back up at the stairs and I followed her gaze. My face heated and my jaw dropped a little but as Marie came around the corner. She was wearing black flats, a purple dress, and her hair had been braided around her head in a crown and there were little purple flowers twisted into her hair. "Close your mouth, brother dear or you'll catch flies. Or maybe that's what you're going for?" Evangeline said quietly and I quickly closed my mouth and she smiled. Marie looked down the hall she had come from like she wanted to run and Evangeline said "she looks shy, why don't you go get her?" and I nodded rapidly, mouth dry suddenly and started up the stairs. "Marie, may I escort you?" I said and regretted it as soon as I said it. It was so cheesy! I offered her my arm and she looked down and smiled and tucked her arm into mine. "I suppose." She said slyly and I smiled and we walked down the stairs, Evangeline grinning at us like it was Christmas and her birthday all rolled into one.**

 **Fairy godmother had set up a way for Marie to communicate and Marie was so excited, it was really cute! Fairy godmother turned it on and we saw a man with skin slightly darker skin than Marie's, her curly hair and her purple eyes. "I've missed you, Mon Chere!" he said, smiling broadly at Marie and she smiled back. "I've missed you too, Mon Pere! Writing letters is one thing, but I've missed actually talking to you face to face!" she exclaimed and he smiled at her. I couldn't believe that THIS was the guy who had planned so many people's deaths and caused my parents so much trouble! I glanced over at Evangeline and saw she was staring too at Marie and her dad, who were talking rapidly in French. "Did you get the care package I sent you over the weekend?" her asked her and she smiled and nodded. "have you been taking care of yourself and eating? I mean actually eating, not those crappy sugary snacks you kept trying to eat behind my back." She scolded, her fists on her hips and I smiled and had to fight back a laugh. "How have your classes been? Have you made many friends?" he asked instead. "Classes are great and I've made a few really good friends. You're still bad at avoiding topics, dad." She said sternly and he laughed. He actually LAUGHED! She started laughing too. And then we heard a strange splintering sound on his end of the connection and about 10 men poured into the house. "Dad, watch out!" Marie gasped as the guys rounded on him. He started throwing punches and kicking and I was impressed by how fast and powerful he was. But they just kept coming and he was eventually overpowered and two guys held him and a third started punching him in the face, the stomach and we heard cracking noises. "You bastards, leave him alone! Stop it!" Marie screamed, tears running down her face. Her dad looked up at her, face bleeding, nose broken and there was obvious pain on his face. The guy punched him again and Marie screamed and the windows in the room shattered, responding to either the pitch of her voice or her magic. A wind was blowing around, whipping her dress around, her hair coming undone, and little flowers were flying everywhere. "Why the hell are you doing that to him?! Leave him alone!" She yelled furiously and the guy who had beaten up her dad turned around to look at us through the screen. He was unidentifiable, wearing all black and a mask over his face. "He owes us money and didn't pay us when we told him to, so we're taking the money out of his hide." He said emotionlessly. "I'll pay his debt. How much is it?" she demanded, standing up straight. "I will erase his debt IF you bring me Fairy Godmother's wand." He said and FG gasped and clutched her wand close to her like he would reach through the screen and steal it from her. "Marie?" I said quietly but she said "Done. And I'll deliver it myself. Just let him go." She begged. "I will free him when I have Fairy Godmother's wand in my hand. Oh, and if you change your mind, you will lose your father forever. Do you understand?" He said and she gasped but nodded. He punched the screen and it went dark.**

 **Marie turned around to look at us, a fire in her eyes, her face pale. Her hands were shaking and slowly the wind died down and she released a breath. "Fairy Godmother, I need your wand." She said and FG shook her head. "I am sorry child, but I cannot give you my wand. But," she said as Marie opened her mouth. "I can make a copy of it and add some magic to it so it feels like my wand to anyone with magical abilities." Marie went over to hug her. "How soon can it be ready?" she said, her chin trembling. "Only a few hours. I'll start immediately." She said and walked away. Marie looked down at her dress. "Well, I can't fight in this." she said and walked off.**

 **When she had changed, she let me and Evangeline into their room. She was now wearing dark clothes, a dark purple jacket, purple boots and her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked like she was ready to kick some butt. "We've decided that we're coming with you." Evangeline said and I nodded and Marie crossed her arms.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Marie, Daughter of Dr. Facilier**

 **Chapter 8  
Ray's POV**

"Hell. No." Marie snapped, purple eyes hard. "The people on the Isle are cruel and have no sense of right and wrong. You both would be outmatched and outgunned and I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on you both the whole time." Her words were cutting and stung and I felt bad for Evangeline when she got a hurt look on her face. "I might lose my dad tonight, I can't lose you two either and I won't let you come with me!" She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked past us, chin pushed out in a challenge. "Hang on a sec" Evangeline said and hugged her tightly and Marie rested her head on Evangeline's shoulder. "You be safe, you got it?" Evangeline warned and Marie laughed shakily and I went to hug them both. Evangeline was crying and Marie was sniffling. It was going to be a loong night.

 **Marie's POV**

The three of us walked over to FG's office, Evangeline holding my hand, Ray's arm slung over my shoulders. It was nice to have such awesome friends; though a part of me wished Ray and I could be more than friends. But it was too late for that and I had to focus.  
When we got to FG's office, I didn't even have to knock before she told us to come in. Inside the office was Fairy Godmother, Mal, and Ben and all three of them looked either nervous or angry or both. "I was able to finish the fake wand, here you go Marie." FG said, handed it to me and I put it in my bag, feeling the faint thrum of magic coming off of it. "I should go with you." Mal said angrily, fear and anger warring on her face. "She didn't want us to go with her either." Evangeline said and I began to feel annoyed. I was trying to protect them, didn't they get it?! They wouldn't last a second on the Isle and we didn't even know if this plan would work! "Why would you tell them not to go with you? They're your friends and they're offering to help." Ben asked, confusion plain in every word. "Because we don't know if those guys won't be able to tell if the wand is a fake and I'm not going to put my friends in danger!" I snapped, worry for my dad making me snap. What were those jerks doing to him? If I didn't hurry, I could lose him! "You need your friends with you, if only to watch YOUR back. You can't do it all on your own, and believe me, I speak from personal experience." Mal said. I turned to look at Ray and Evangeline and sighed, "You've got 10 minutes, and then I'm leaving. Dad can't wait for me forever." I said and they nodded and ran off.  
"Do you have a backup plan in case they figure out the wand is fake?" Ben asked me and I nodded, too scared to speak. Ray and Evangeline ran in, both wearing black and carrying weapons. Ray had a sword strapped to his back and dang, he looked hot! _"Soo not the time for that, brain! Focus on the problem at hand!"_ I thought. Evangeline had a whole bunch of knives shoved into her belt and she was holding a frying pan. "What's up with the frying pan?" I asked her and she smiled. "It's a surprisingly good weapon; even though it can't cut, it can knock someone out really well." Alright then. "I guess we're ready to go." I said and Ben stood up from his chair. "I'll take you to the car that will take you back to the Isle. We wish you three good luck." He said, sounding very formal.  
I bit my lip and paced as we traveled in the car to the Isle, remembering how I felt to be leaving. And now I was back. "Hey, it's going to be fine." Ray said and smiled at me. "How do you know? My dad can already be dead and I'm scared and freaking out that Plan A won't work and I'll have to resort to Plan B and I REALLY don't want that!" I nearly yelled. He came over to me and hugged me and I relaxed, sitting on the car seat.  
I didn't know if Ray and Angie were even trying to hide their disgust or not as we walked to my house through town. I already hated it before I left, but now seeing it through their eyes; I hated it even more and couldn't wait to get outta there. We finally got to my house and I sighed as I looked at the obviously broken in door. "Welcome to my home." I said and went in and they followed me.  
The inside of the house was, of course, a mess. Everything had been destroyed and there was blood on the worn rug. I lowered my head, fists shaking at my sides. "Marie, you ok?" Angie asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder and I looked at her and she gulped, taking a step back. "No, I'm not. When I find those guys, I'm going to destroy them!" I yelled. "Did you mean us?" about 10 black-clad figures filed into the room, coming from the rest of the house. I had led them right into a trap. "Where is my dad? What did you do to him?" I asked, my voice tight, body tense. A black-clad figure stepped forward and snapped his fingers at two of the figures who went back in to the rest of the house. They emerged seconds later with my dad. They threw him onto the ground and he groaned. They had beaten him up so badly that I was surprised he was still alive! "The Wand, now!" The leader snapped and I tossed it to him and ran to dad. Angie had brought supplies and was helping me bind his wounds when the leader snapped "where is the real Wand? This is obviously a fake!" He yelled and glared at me and I stood up, putting myself between him and my friends and dad. "You won't be leaving this place alive. Get'em boys!" He snapped and the figures surged forward.  
While I fought with magic, I was trying to keep an eye on Angie and Ray and was surprised to see how well they were doing. Ray was cutting guys down right and left and Angie was protecting my dad and throwing knives at anyone who dared to come too close. I finished off the two guys I was fighting but more guys just kept coming. How many guys did this creep have working for him? I had to do Plan B, but I had to protect dad, Angie, and Ray. I enclosed the three of them in shields and prayed they would hold. That left the masked figures vulnerable. The only way to get rid of them all would be a magical discharge, a powerful release of magic.

Ray's POV

Ray couldn't figure out why suddenly a dome of purple glittering light was covering him, Angie, and Dr. Facilier. The only who could have done it was Marie, but that left her vulnerable to those creeps! I moved to leave the dome, but Marie yelled "don't leave the protection dome, you're gonna need it! Just stay there!" what was she planning? "Huh? What's going on?" Facilier said, apparently waking up. "Sssh, everything's OK, sir." Evangeline said calmingly, wrapping bandages around his wounds. "Wait, why is Marie shielding us?" Facilier said, freaking out and sitting straight up, wincing at his wounds. "Chere, don't!" He yelled at Marie just as she screamed, throwing her arms wide open, and purple magic flooding out of her. I tried to leave the dome again but a hand closing on my wrist stopped me and I looked down. "You can do nothing for her, boy. It will either kill her or it won't but we must honor her and not leave the dome." It was Facilier, tears streaming down his face. "Will it kill her?" Evangeline asked fearfully, twisting a linen bandage in her hands. "I don't know. A magical discharge can kill a person, but if it doesn't, she will never use her powers again. They will simply not be there anymore. My poor baby. I already lost my wife, I cannot lose my baby too." He cried and Evangeline hugged him. I pressed a hand flat against the wall of the dome, watching the girl I had fallen for destroy herself. "How can we help her?" I asked him and he shook his head no. "We cannot. She has to fight through this on her own." I watched as the least creep went down and stopped moving but the magic was still pouring from her. "When wizards of old used to perform a discharge, they needed someone to stand by them and call them back, but that was incredibly dangerous." Say no more, I was going to call her back! I leapt through the dome, ignoring their calls for me to come back. I fought my way around the magic, slipping and falling but getting back up. I had to get to her before something happened! I finally was able to step in front of her and grab her shoulders. Her eyes were completely purple, no trace of white. "Hey Marie, it's me, Ray. You got them all, you saved us. You can come back now." I said and a tear slipped down her cheek but there was no other reaction. "Marie, come on, you have to come back. Your dad and Evangeline are worried about you and they miss you." I hesitated. I had wanted to tell her this when she was actually conscious but I guess now was as good a time as any. "I miss you too Marie Facilier, and if I have to be perfectly honest, I love you. I love you Marie Facilier, and I want you to come back." I said, watching as more tears slipped down her cheeks, but still no reaction. I had wanted to do this when she was conscious too. Ignoring the magic flying around us and the fact that Evangeline and Facilier were watching this and that he might hate me forever for doing this, I kissed her. Like I had wanted to kiss her for a long time. It was nothing special, just a peck on the lips, but somehow, even that seemed amazing to me. When I separated from her, her eyes were different. They were no longer wide and staring and the magic just stopped. It completely cut off, just like that! Marie's eyes fluttered closed and she started to fall, but I caught her. I carried her over to Evangeline and Dr. Facilier, who stared at me. "Will she be alright?" I asked him and after looking at her for a minute, he nodded. "But she needs to leave and go back to Auradon. Right now, her body has experienced a shock thanks to the magic discharge and the best place for her to be is somewhere safe where she can recover in peace and safety and that place is not on the Isle." I held her closer, not trusting myself to speak. "You are coming with us, Marie will kill us when she wakes up and you aren't there." Evangeline spoke up and I gave her a relieved look. As Facilier stood up and started walking past me to get to the car, he said "thank you for taking care of my daughter." And walked away, leaving me standing there.  
I wrapped Marie in a long purple blanket I found in what must have been her room and put her back in the car and sat down, looking around at all of us. We all looked horrible, with hair going crazy, multiple cuts, and dust covering us from head to toe. But we were still alive and we were going home.

 **Evangeline's POV**

Evangeline smiled tiredly when Ray fell asleep with his head in Marie's lap. I hope she was going to be OK. I remember when Marie screamed as the magic left her in a flood, the scream of someone who was having a part of them ripped away. How could someone ever recover from that? "You're the daughter of Tiana and Prince Naveen, oui?" The question came from Dr. Facilier, who had been so quiet I had forgotten he was there. "Yes, I am. The boy over there is their son and my older brother." I said with more confidence then I felt. He put his head down in his hands. "I know that nothing I ever do or say will make a difference, but I am so so sorry for the pain I caused your parents and all those people." He said miserably. I didn't trust myself to say anything.

When we got back to Auradon, Ben, Mal, and FG were waiting for us. Ray carried Marie and we went inside. "Fairy godmother, should we take her to the hospital wing or back to her own room?" I asked and she thought about it for a moment. "Her own room. If something happens, we can call for the nurse."


	9. Chapter 9

Marie, Daughter of Dr. Facilier

Chapter 9

5 weeks. It was 5 loong weeks before Marie woke up. Evangeline made sure that Ray and Dr. Facilier ate, but other than that, they didn't leave her. When she finally woke up, Ray was the first one sitting next to her. "Hey Marie, you're finally awake. We were worried." He said and smiled hesitantly, blushing slightly and she opened her eyes slowly, rubbing at them. When she put her hands down and looked up at us, her eyes weren't purple anymore. They were gray! (Not trying to insult anyone who has gray eyes, no freaking please!) "How long?" Her voice was barely a whisper and Evangeline handed her a glass of water. Marie drained it then tried again. "How long was I unconscious?" Evangeline sat down next to Ray. "You were unconscious for 5 weeks. The doctors were getting scared that you weren't going to ever wake up." Ray and Evangeline wrapped her in a huge hug, Evangeline crying. "Marie, please please please, don't ever do something that stupid and crazy and dangerous ever again!" Ray choked out, burying his hand in her crazy curly bedhead. "Can you two keep it down? Marie's still unconscious- Marie's dad started to say as he walked in then stopped short, seeing his daughter finally awake. Evangeline looked up at him then got up and pulled Ray up. "Let's go see if we can whip something up for Marie, Ray. She must be starving." Dr. Facilier nodded at her and smiled.

Marie had barely five seconds to brace herself before she was wrapping in a bear hug with her dad sobbing. "Don't you ever do that again; do you understand me?!" He sobbed and she nodded, crying too. It was awhile before either of them could stop crying. There was a tap in the door and Mal walked in. "Do you want to try and see if your magic works?" She asked gently and Marie nodded, biting her lip. Dr. Facilier let go of her, sat back, and crossed his fingers. Marie stared hard at a candle, and Mal and Facilier held their breaths. There was a bit of smoke but other than that, nothing. "My magic… it's gone?" Marie said in a small voice, her eyes wide and unseeing. Mal and Facilier shared twin looks of horror. "Cherie, I have something for you." Facilier said to her and she shook her head no. "Dad, no. I can't do that." Facilier smiled gently at his daughter. "You were saving me from my own mistakes. You're always jumping in front of the line of fire for me. Let me do this for you." He held out his fingers and touched them to Marie's fingers and a small ball of purple fire flew from his to hers and the purple in his eyes turned to gray while Marie's eyes turned back to purple.


End file.
